


Voyage

by orphan_account



Category: Alice Nine, DIAURA, Dir en grey, Kuroyume, La'cryma Christi, Malice Mizer, the GazettE, 己龍 | Kiryuu, 摩天楼オペラ | Matenrou Opera
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Depression, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Island community, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Remote island, civilization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yutaka doesn't believe everything will be alright, nothing has been right since his parent's death.





	Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> This is the new version of Voyage and I actually have to re-write it. After posting this, I will be gone for a few days so I can't post, but I will still get everything together!
> 
> ENJOY!! :)

 

 

Yutaka was sitting on the beach watching the small waves wash over his feet, his gaze was fixed on the horizon where the sun was setting behind the ocean.

" How long do you intend to stay out here?" A low but sweet voice came from behind Yutaka, he turned around to lock eyes with his boyfriend's warm dark brown eyes.

" Well... You know me and the ocean, best friends," Yutaka said sarcastically as Akira next to him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, they pulled apart and leaned against each other. "Do you ever wonder why anyone would want to go to the mainland?" Yutaka's soft voice made Akira smile, " I don't know, baby."

  The sun continued to set until the sky was a mix of dark purple and black, Yutaka had fallen asleep against Akira who chuckled quietly, picked up his beta-lover and walked through the trails to his village.  Most of the torch lights were still lit meaning they hadn't been out past curfew, for once.  Akira made his way towards to family cabins where Yutaka's grandparents were.  Their torches were lit as well. ' _Phew,'_ he did not want to deal with a tired, grouchy, Sono.

  Yutaka's grandfather was usually a nice alpha, but when someone interrupted his sleep... You can say goodbye to a couple of teeth.  Akira knocked quietly on the door with his foot while he still held Yutaka in his arms.  A moment passed when an omega with jaw length red hair and brown eyes opened the door.

 " Good evening, Ayame. Sorry to disturb you."

 " No need to apologize I wasn't even asleep, what brings you here... Oh, my! Yutaka! Is he alright?!"  Ayame's frantic question hit Akira square in the face,  " He's fine, just fell asleep when we were on the beach." The tension in Ayame's face faded as he gently took Yutaka from Akira.

  "Thank you, Akira, your such a doll." Akira laughed softly as Ayame lay Yutaka on his futon and pulled a blanket over his shoulders.

  The two stared at Yutaka with pride and adoration until the scent of another alpha filled the room. Akira glanced back in time to see Sono wrap his arms around Ayame's waist, " So the little bird fell asleep on the beach again?" Ayame giggled softly as Sono nuzzled his face against his neck.

 " Well, I guess I'll see Yutaka tomorrow, have a nice evening,"  Akira gave a respectful bow before stepping towards the door, "Akira, wait,"  Akira turned to see Ayame pull him down to his level so he could whisper in his ear.  

"Thank you for being there for him, even though Sono doesn't admit it, he appreciates you taking care of our Yutaka,"  Ayame gave a wide grin and allowed Akira to walk out of the door.  

  Ayame sighed deeply before returning to his mate who was kneeling next to Yutaka, brushing a strand of brown hair away from his face.

 " It's sad that Kiyoharu isn't here to see how much he's grown up,"  Sono gave Ayame a sad smile as they continued to watch over their grandson.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

   The air was warm and musky and the scent of an omega in heat was starting fade. Kouyou turned over to find his mate sleeping soundly, considering the past four days were nothing but mating and basic essentials.  This had been Kouyou's first heat with his alpha partner, the rule that everyone had to hold off mating and even sex until 21 was a shitty idea, but what can you do against years of tradition. Nothing.  Kouyou had been thinking deeply since he woke, he wasn't a native to this island, he was ten years old when he and his parents were flying back from a vacation in the United States when the pilots lost control and crashed into the sea near the island.  Only Kouyou and another boy on the plan named ,Shou, survived the crash and were found by the Islanders.  

  The elders and the council could understand that Kouyou and Shou weren't raised on their principles, but expected them to learn quickly and adapt to the way they lived.  At first, Kouyou considered going back to Tokyo but his longing for civilization was hindered by a certain raven-haired alpha named Yuu. Like himself, Yuu had his share of loss, his own parents and unborn baby brother were caught in a terrible storm that caused them to drown.  Yuu did have his other brother Yutaka, but after the tragedy, Yuu had stopped caring for Yutaka and barely acknowledged him anymore and left him in their grandparent's care.  Not that Yuu really cared for his brother anymore, and it was kind of sad to see the Yuu treated his brother.

 " Hey, beautiful,"  Kouyou was pulled from his thoughts when Yuu's deep, husky voice whispered in his ear, Kouyou smirked and licked the tip of Yuu's nose.

 "What the hell? You little minx,"  Yuu's seductive voice always made Kouyou want to submit to his alpha's dominance, only this time Kouyou was feeling a little frisky.  Kouyou quickly sat up and straddled Yuu, the deep moan that left the alpha made Kouyou whimper with need, he was still dazed from his heat and felt that he had enough energy for one more round.

  Kouyou crashed their lips together in a heated and sloppy kiss, Yuu's hands slid down his omega's sides and pulled him down on his own waist.  Their hard members rubbed against each other, emitting extreme pleasure through the both of them.

 " Need... You..." Kouyou moaned as Yuu flipped them over and teased him by slowly placing kissed under his jaw and down his neck.  Without warning, Yuu pushed inside of Kouyou and thrusted deeply.

  The next hour was quite heated and luckily the place where couples go to have heats were far from the village.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

 

   As betas, Yutaka, Hiyori, and Hideto were responsible for preparing the village in the morning; making sure that all necessary foods were in stock and not spoiled, that the animals were feed and that the clothes that were drying overnight at the south beach were gathered, folded, and were put in places where they be picked up by their owners.  

  Civils would think that omegas would do the jobs that betas do, but no, omegas were treasured and were treated as such while betas were respected for their work and service.  Betas were a mix of an alpha and omega, they have the brute strength of an alpha but their bodies functioned like an omega.

Taking biology into consideration, betas were best built for all-around work, alphas focused on physical training, construction, and hunting while omegas either stayed home with their children, or made clothing, crafts, helped with education, or trained to be a "nurse.

  Yutaka was folding the clothes he retrieved from the south beach half an hour ago, Hiyori was checking the food while Hideto was going back and forth between the hill pastures and the village pastures, he now was giving each animal their individual food: hay and grazing grass for the two horses, three cows, and one goat, then some homemade chicken feed for the eight hens and one rooster.  Lastly, a couple large pieces of meat for the two mix-breed dogs.  Hiyori walked out of one of the bigger cabins with a basket of spoiled vegetables and fish which was used for garden fertilizer.

Yutaka finished folding the clothes and put them where everyone knew where they could come and pick them up, he had decided to go over to where Hideto was working with animals. Both dogs were sleeping in the shade of a tree while the other animals ate,  Yutaka looked around to find Hideto, he scanned the area until he saw him in the village pasture with his personal horse Ebisu.

 " Socializing with the animals again?" Yutaka asked as he leaned against the wooden, Hideto looked at Yutaka and nodded slowly.

  Hideto wasn't a person of many words, a "yes", "no", "please", and "Thank you" were pretty much the extent of his vocabulary.  Betas normally weren't shy around people, but he was an exception, if anything, he made shy omegas look out-going.  Hideto was nearly twenty-six and had never been in a serious relationship, no one could really call him out on him being antisocial, or for the fact the last alpha he showed interest in tried to rape him.  Before then he used to be a little chatterbox, but now he was afraid to say more than two sentences.

 "Hey, Yutaka!" The beta’s attention was drawn to Hiyori who was zipping up his black jacket and walking towards him,  

 " What is it, Hiyori? The gentle-looking beta looked at his feet before exhaling deeply, " Kami and Chachamaru want to see you at the North beach."  Yutaka raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Hideto who just shrugged and turned back to his horse.

 " Okay then, remember to check the medical supplies before you finish up,"  Hiyori gave him a thumbs up and tries to talk to Hideto who only stared at the young beta and the horse.  If a pink ball of pure energy had a name and a face it would be Hiyori.

. . . . . . . . . .

 

   The stone steps that lead down to the North beach were perfectly sculpted from years of other people and weather, already from the top of the steps, Yutaka could see the familiar outline of the two village leaders. Of course, anyone could spot Chachamaru's light blond hair and Kami's slender, yet strong frame.  The two have been leading the village for the past twenty-one years and still going, the pair's only son was a pretty omega named Shinya who was now twenty-six and mated Die who was one of their council members.  

  Yutaka walked across the warm sand and stopped in front of his leaders and gave a respectful bow.

 "Yutaka, I am aware that you had lost something dear to you when your parent's passed," Chachamaru said softly as he kept his hands hidden, Yutaka froze, but nodded and kept his head down until Chachamaru lifted his head and held a shiny necklace in front of Yutaka.

 " Is this what you've been looking for?" Kami asked, but he already knew the answer.  Yutaka nodded quickly and gently took the necklace from his leader, this necklace had been his bearer's and he planned to give to Yutaka the day of his mating ceremony, but never happened.  

  Tears began to trickle down Yutaka's cheeks as he dropped to his knees and cried softly, he knew he couldn't get rid of the pain, hurt, and rejection he felt.  He could only remember his bearer through a priceless necklace.


End file.
